<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downpour by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111267">Downpour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and her boyfriend, Shino, are alone on a mission together -- and decide to enjoy their time alone. (NSFW implied)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “Will you do the word “Bare” with Shino x reader?” for my 100 followers celebration!<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You pulled your wet clothes off your skin, shivering in the cave you and Shino had sought shelter in. The two of you were off on a mission, and had run into a torrential rainstorm, soaking you both to the bone. Luckily, Shino and his bugs had managed to find a dry cave for the two of you to camp out in for the night, and it even contained a small stack of dry firewood, supposedly left by the former inhabitants. You had immediately started a small campfire, and now all that was left to do was to change out of your sopping wet clothes and crawl into your hopefully still dry beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard something clatter to the floor behind you, and immediately whipped around to determine the source of the sound, the shirt you had just removed falling to the ground. It was only Shino, standing and staring at you, his face turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shino, what is it?” you said, confused, until he reached a hand up to point at your half bare chest. You still had a bra on, but it didn’t leave much to the imagination. You laughed lightly, turning back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Shino, it’s not like you’ve never seen me take my shirt off before,” you teased, reaching back to unclasp your bra, which had managed to get soaked as well by the rain. You and Shino had been dating in secret for a few months now, mostly because you were both private people and didn’t want others butting their noses into your newfound relationship. The two of you had decided to wait until you were both ready to reveal your status as a couple, and both of you were fine with that. You figured the secrecy behind your relationship was the reason the two of you were still sent on missions together, anyway, particularly two-man missions; you knew the village was short-staffed, but you weren’t sure it was short-staffed enough for the Hokage to send a couple out on a mission alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is hardly appropriate, Y/n,” he said quietly, and you felt that he was still staring at you. You sighed, unclasping your bra and dropping it to the floor. “We’re on a mission, we can’t be doing...that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to face Shino, and his eyes landed on your bare breasts, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. “Come on, Shino,” you said quietly, lifting an eyebrow at him. “We’re stuck here for the night, why not try it just this once?” You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t fantasized about having sex with Shino on a mission before, letting him make love to you in the middle of nature rather than in your bedroom as always. Sure, it was dangerous -- but that made it even sexier. You walked over to the blushing Shino, placing your hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes, hidden behind his glasses. “Please?” you asked, and that was enough to make him melt. Shino pressed his lips to yours, and you leaned deep into the kiss, feeling Shino’s warm body pressed against yours. His hand traced up and down your bare side, making you shiver, and the two of you stayed that way for a few moments before Shino broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should roll out the bedding, then?” he said, and you detected a hint of nervousness in his voice. You nodded, and the two of you crossed to your bags, each of you pulling out your own bedding and laying it next to the other to make a larger bed area. You laid down on the bed, only a small layer of cloth between you and the bare, hard ground, and Shino moved to hover above you, kissing you again, your warm,wet lips molding together over and over. Soon, the two of you stripped entirely bare, tossing your wet clothes near the fire to dry them off, and found warmth in each other’s bodies. Shino kept glancing nervously toward the entrance of the cave every few moments, but each time you gently grasped his chin and turned it back to face you, kissing him deeply and running your hands all over his bare body. It wasn’t too long until you both finished, the dampness on your skin now from sweat instead of rain. You curled up to Shino’s side that night, listening to the rain pour outside as you fell asleep, warm and dry and thinking about how you were definitely going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a mission again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>